


A Quiet Morning

by TuffAndFluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffAndFluff/pseuds/TuffAndFluff
Summary: No bank heists, no deadlines, no work or stress. Just two people in love, enjoying the morning together.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 26, 2019. Original description/author's note: "Could it be, a sweet and fluffy fic that serves no other purpose than making me happy? It’s more likely than you think. This is set decently early into my relationship with Jamie, maybe about a month or two in. We weren’t living together yet, so in between him going off on bank heists and me keeping busy as a reporter, we were desperate to spend as much time together as possible, so these lovely quiet mornings were a rare treat that we savored. Please enjoy!"

Ruby held her hand over her mouth and yawned as she put her toothbrush back into its holster on the bathroom counter. It was a quiet Monday morning, and she had asked for the day off so she could spend some time unwinding at home. Well, that was what she had told her boss, and while it wasn’t entirely a lie, she certainly wouldn’t be spending her time alone.

As she exited the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen, she glanced through the open door of her bedroom and grinned at the sight of Junkrat lying face-down next to the empty spot where she had been, his shirtless back gently rising and falling as he slept peacefully. It wasn’t too often that she was up before him, but she knew her boyfriend would start getting restless now that she wasn’t by his side, and it wouldn’t be long before he was up too. She could already see him stirring a bit, searching for her by aimlessly groping at where she would be in bed. She giggled a bit, finding his unconscious efforts to hold onto her adorable, and walked into the kitchen to find something to make for breakfast. 

She instinctively started to prepare her coffeemaker when she realized that she wouldn’t need it today; she had made it her day off, after all, and she wasn’t planning on doing a thing. Instead, she got two mugs- a purple one and a yellow one- from the cupboard, placed them next to the sink, and took two packets of instant hot cocoa mix from another cupboard. As she set the packets aside and opened the fridge, she could hear Junkrat getting out of bed and walking down the hall, the sound of his foot and pegleg hitting the wooden floor creating a familiar off-beat rhythm as he grew closer, until she could tell he was standing right outside the doorway, hidden from view. 

Ruby heard him giggling to himself and smiled; she could tell that he was up to something, as usual. She took the milk out of the fridge and brought it to where she had set the other items down, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Junkrat peeking around the edge of the doorway. His wide amber eyes briefly met with hers before he hid behind the wall again, and Ruby let out a quiet chuckle as she turned her attention back to preparing the hot chocolate, deliberately turning her body away from him so that she wouldn’t be able to see him.

From behind her, she heard Junkrat start to talk in a pseudo-hushed voice, purposefully still loud enough for her to hear.

“Here, we observe a young female going about her daily morning ritual,” he spoke with a formal twist to his tone, as if he were narrating a nature special. Ruby giggled a bit at his antics as she continued preparing the hot cocoa, eager to hear what he had to say next. “This particular female is quite the rare one, though, as she’s remarkably smaller, rounder, and _cuter_ than any other of her kind.”

She couldn’t help but blush and grin like an idiot at his comments about her, but she played along with his narration by keeping her back turned to the doorway, pretending to ignore him. 

“However, her lovely stand-out features make her an easy target. Absorbed in her routine, she’s completely unaware of the vicious predator creeping up behind her,” Junkrat continued as he began to sneak towards her. It was more than obvious to Ruby what he was planning, but she firmly faced the counter, continuing to act blissfully unaware as his voice gradually grew louder behind her. “This handsome beast sports quick reflexes and a powerful grip, so the sweet young sheila doesn’t have much chance of escape before..!“ 

Suddenly, Ruby felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from the counter, lifting her off the floor. She started to giggle as Junkrat twirled her around in a circle, and he wasted no time joining in, filling the apartment with the sound of their laughter. The two of them were still in hysterics by the time he set her back down, still keeping his arms around her waist to hold her flush against his chest as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She brought a hand up to his face and turned to press a kiss against his cheek before leaning her head against his, and as their giggles slowly faded away, he spun her around to face him and pressed his lips to hers as he held her tightly to his body.

Ruby let out a content hum as their lips gently mingled, and she tangled a hand into Junkrat’s messy blonde hair, her other hand resting on the back of his neck to hold him there and let their tender kiss last just a bit longer. As she pulled away, he cupped her face in his hands and peppered kisses all over her soft cheeks, turning her head to the left and then the right so that he didn’t miss an inch of her skin before he went back in for her lips, kissing her with an overdramatic _mmmwah~_ to get another precious giggle out of her.

“Well,” she cooed with a smile as she looked up into his eyes, “good morning to you too, Jamie.”

He chuckled and lovingly rubbed his nose against hers before turning his attention to the counter. “Ooh, y’got some hot chokkie startin’ for us? You really are too good ta me, Roobs.”

“No such thing as too good for you, baby,” she said as she left his embrace and moved back to the counter. “Now go brush those teeth while I finish up.”

“How d’ya know I didn’t already, huh?” He protested as he walked up next to her and propped his elbows on the counter.

“Jamie, please. I could smell your nasty breath through every one of those kisses. Now go on.”

“Fine,” he huffed as he leaned forward to put his face right in front of hers. “But only because I _loooove_ you, sweets,” he sighed, stretching out the vowels to exhale his rank breath onto her face. 

She grimaced and pushed a hand over his face as she covered her nose. “ _Eww_ , Jamie! Get outta here!” She grabbed a dish towel within arm’s reach and playfully slapped him with it, chasing him into the bathroom as he ran from her and laughed maniacally. She stood in the bathroom doorway for a second to watch him and make sure that he was doing what he was supposed to before walking back into the kitchen, shaking her head and chuckling under her breath. 

These quiet mornings didn't come often, but when they did, Ruby felt like everything was right with the world.


End file.
